my mistakes
by lessly
Summary: skura haruno quedo guerfana con tansolo 12 años este acontesimiento la llevara a conocser y vivir cosas nuevas en espesial a sierto chico sasuke uchija el cual logra cambiar su vida,al grado de aruinrla esta chica tendra que conoser en carne propia lo que es morir en vida y lo más importante,hasta donde el amor te puede llevar
1. Chapter 1

miro por la ventana el dia estaba nublado talves lloveria, se fijo en el reloj lla eran las 7:AM era temprono pero no tanto suspiro

-sasuke salio tmprano lo mejor sera que me elvante y balla a recojer esos analicias antes de que él regrese

se lebanto de la cama dejando ver su desnudes se cubrio con una bata y se dirijio al abaño abrio el grifo de la llave dejando salir el chorro de agua caliente se desprendio de la bata y se adentro, el agua caliente la relajo estaba muy nerviosa se termino de bañar y salio del baño se encontro con una de las sirvientas de la casa que estaba areglando su cama la saludo muy amablemente y la chica le debalvio el saludo de forma amable

- te molesto me voy acambiar lili

-si por supuesto señorita

la chica salio de la abitacion sakura se seco y se cambio se puso una falda tableada negra que le llegaba hasta la mitad de pierna una licra del mismo color una blusa de manga larga color lila y ensima una de tirantes color negro unas medias del mismo color sus uñas estaban pintadas de color morado megro su coloco susu pulseras y se puso unos sapatos de tacon serrado que paresian votines se coloco su abrigo negro delgado y se sepillo su cabello su callebo rosado como le encantaba su cabello rosado en especioal cuando estaba largoaunque haora estuviera a la mitad se coloco el collar que tenia el simbolo de la familia uchija era lindo estaba atado con un liston negro por que su cadena le molestaba salio del cualto

con una sonrisa y en tono amable- lla puedes entrar lili

-si señorita

bajo las escalelar y se dirjio al comedor donde se encontro con el hermano de sasuke ella le sonrio

Hola sakura ¿bas A salir?

-si pero solo un ratoto - le dise mientras sonre

se llevaba muy vien con le hermano mayor de sasuke y el la querian mucho ademas guardaban la esperanza de que su hermano menor sentara cabeza con ella algun dia

-¿y no vas a desllunar?

-no cuando regrese

-deacuerdo pero no te tardes , sabes que a sasuke no le gusta no encontrarte cuando el sale

salio de la mancion y se suvio en el taxi que abia apedido, miraba por la ventana si no uviera aseptado esa imbitacion para comer un elado, si le ubiera hecho caso a su prima, si la ubiera cuidado como ella la cuido;si no hubiera sido tan ingenua; sino se ubiera dejado combenser, si ubiera hecho lo correcto no estaria metida en este lio, no sabia si era miedo o corage lo unico que sabia era que si esos analisis no daban negativo su vida colapsaria

_RECUERDO..._

_sus padres acababan de morir y ella se mudo de la ciudad de suma para vivir en la glamurosa ciudad de tokio todo yba bien su prima miku la cual era hermosa cabello negro alta piel color crema y ojos color cafe claro no pasaba de los 21 años ella la trataba bien y hacia lo pocible para que se sintiera comoda hasta que el dinero solo faltaba un dia para que las vacasiones terminaran y entrara de nuevo a clases _

_sakura estaba poniendo la mesa para senar - miku a senar - mientras colocaba unas ambuergesas _

_si ,si ,si ya boy sakura - desia mientras salia de su cuarto muy areglada _

_-¿adonde vas?-con un toque de enojo en su mirada y en su voz_

_-a trabajar adonde más _

_-sabes que no me gusta ese trabajo es en sierta forma peligroso podrias trabajar de mesera en algun estauran no prostituyendote _

_miku le extendio su mano para tomar la de ella - lo se pero lo que gano en una noche lo ganaria en una semana como mesra ademas mañana entras a la escuela como crees que boy a pagar tu colegiatura -le dijo en tono dulce_

_-lo se pero yo podria trabajar y me podrias embiar a una esuela más barata - se notaba la preocupasion en su mirada _

_-no como crees ademas lo merese y ya me boy que se me hace tarde _

_su prima salio de la casa sakura recojio la mesa y luego se fue a dormir _

_era de mañana las 6:AM para ser exctos arreglo el departamento y preparo el desayuno una ves hecho esto fue adepertar su prima entro en su cuarto y con cuidado la desperto se beia que estaba cansada _

_-miku despierta... oye depierta dijiste que me llevarias a la excuela _

_- lo se cerezo no te perocupes enseguida me lebanto - mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa _

_desayunaron y se diriguieran a la escuela, al llegar se encontraron con un gran edificio donde muchos chicos llegaban y se saludaban _

_- bien sakura te aprendiste el camino por que desde mañana bendras sola si _

_las clases comensaron se divirtio bastante hasta que a la hora del reseso se encontro con un chico un chico de ojos onix y cabello asabache piel palida _

_- hola mi nombre es sasuke uchija ¿cual es tu nombre? le extendio su mano _

_sakura se congelo ese chico era realmente guapo no sabia que hacer era realmente impresonante _

_-ho...hola mi nombre es sakura haruno mucho gusto - mientras le respondia el saludo _

_-se te callo esto en el salon - le extendio un libro _

_-mu...muchas gracias - se comensaba asonrojar _

_bueno sakura nos bemos luego _

_-continuo su camino por toda la cafeteria y se sento con sus nuevas a migas hinata jiuga, ino yamanaka, y karin mirkawua era las chicas con las que habia podido sosialisar se sento con ellas y le sorieron_

_-hola chicas que hacen _

_-nada comiendo y tu parese que estabas ocupada no - dijo karin con picardia __-oye sakura no es por nada pero te doy un consejo alejate de sasuke uchija y de naruto uzumaki ellos ... bueno son chicoc problematicos _

_-por que lo dises karin_

_-lo dise por que ellos - mientras le asia un ademan con la mano para que se asercaran todas y lo dijera en forma de susurro -porque ellos son mafiosos, toda su familia o es _

_sakura se quedo incredula no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando _

_-si por eso no te le aserques mucho o te podrias meter en probles y lo mismo ba para ti hinata crees que no sabemos que te gusta el uzumaki ese _

_comensaron a reirse y terminaron sus almuersos y cuando las clases terminaron, sarura se despidio de sus amigas y estaba esperando a su prima cuando_

_Sakura hola _

_esa voz la conocia muy bien sasuke; ella se dio la buelta para encontrarse con sasuke y naruto el cual sonreia cucho_

_-hola sakura nos preuntabamos si tu querias salir a divertirte con nosotros al rato _

_se quedo callada no sabia que desir, todo lo que los demas desian que no se les acercara que eran peligrosos aunque no se vieran asi _

_-¡sakura! bamonos- le desia su prima, _

_sakura respiro muy profundo - ham me tengo que ir nos vemos luego _

_y se fue rumbo con su prima nunca estubo tan agradesida con ella; al llegar asu apartamento comieron y cuando dieron las nueve su prima se fue atrabajar, estaba lista para irse a dormir cuando la puesta sono, se extraño a ellas nunca las visitaban a esas horas se aserco y serprendio al encontrarse con sasuke y naruto _

_-hola sakura pasabamos por aqui y recordamos que no nos contestastes la imvitacion _

_-ha...yo...no se mi prima dijo que no saliera y _

_-anda sakura no te arepentiras _

-señorita llegamos

la voz del chofer la regeso a la realidad - ha ¿cuanto es?

el chofer la miro raro se beia muy palida como emferma- son 16 yenes ham señorita se encuentra vien

-si aqui tiene

se bajo del coche y miro al gran edificio;desde ese momento cuando asepto la imvitacion su vida cambio, poco a poco esos dos la fueron metiendo más y más a su mundo y cuando ella se dio cueta lla estaba completamente dentro,al punto que llego acometer grandes crimenes y en el punto donde estaba ya era tarde para arepentirsetodo por él, ese amor emfermiso que se tenian; mir una ves más el edificio respiro profundo y comenzo a caminar asia dentro lo unico que le daba esperanza era que el dichoso analisis diera negativo

**hola espero y les guste este es el primer capitulo **

**la verdad si me gustaria que me dijeran si les gusta y que es lo que opinan de el **

**nos vemos en el siguente cap**


	2. Chapter 2

la combirtio en su amante a la camino asía a dentro todos la saludaban y ella les devolvía el saludo de la misma forma nadie pensaría que una chica tan amable fuera un un moustro, entro al ascensor cuando se serraron las puertas libero un gran suspiro

_RECUERDO..._

_y con esto termina la clase chicos no olviden hacer su tarea chicos _

_-si profesor kakashi _

_guardo sus cosas y miro asía atrás a cierto chico de cabello azabache el cual le extendía un papelito, cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos se paso derecho y lo abrió_

_en la azotea _

_lo guardo y salio del salón se dirijio a la azotea abrió con cuidado la puerta y miro a sasuke y a naruto sentados en una banca_

_-¿que pasa?_

_-hola sakura-chan que gusto que viniste, es solo para darte esto _

_y le extendieron un sobre amarillo ella lo abrió y para su sorpresa era un fajo de billetes _

_-¿que es esto?- dijo con duda _

_-tu pago por avernos ayudado con las cuentas - decía con un cinismo_

_- es nada es solo que bueno saben que soy buena con los números y eso es todo _

_-no por favor es tuyo te lo ganaste _

_a sakura no le quedo de otra más que aceptar _

_-nos vemos al rato_

_cuando llego a su casa su perima ya se iba a trabajar no se quito el uniforme se acostó y se puso a pensar en lo que había hecho, toda la semana se la había pasando contando billetes de drogas que se suponía que sasuke y naruto tenían que contar al principio se asusto un poco por que el hermano mayor de sasuke Itachi los descubrió pero después de ver el gran trabajo que hacia hasta el comenzó a tratarla bien _

_el sábado por la mañana sasuke y naruto la fueron a buscar _

_-a ya me voy nos vemos _

_-sakura ellos son tus amigos_

_-si _

_-no me gusta que te juntes con ellos son peligrosos _

_-si es la ultima ves _

_sakura rio al recordar eso si le hubiera cumplido, la ultima ves que los veía, pero no la desobedeció y se siguió juntando con ellos para que mentir todo era increíble el dinero los excesos el sentirse poderosa todo fue perfecto hasta que cumplió 15 y sasuke la convirtió a la fuerza en su amante favorita _


End file.
